Not what it seems
by vampiar's secret
Summary: Nothing is what it seams in the small town of Seaford and Kim is about to figure that out when the Mysterious new kid comes to town. Might change to M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**A/n: this is takes place before Kim ever meet jack so she never switched to Bobby Wasabi Dojo and also its in Kims POV sorry if OOC.**

I walked in the front door from a very uneventful day at school and the dojo. I shut the front door and dropped my stuff down in the hall.

"Kim sweetheart? Is that you?" my mom called from the kitchen. This was a shocker she probably just got back from another business trip.

"Yeah mom, it's me" I said as I walked down the hall. As soon as I rounded the corner she attacked me with a hug.

"Oh, I was so worried I thought you where one of them" she said in a worried voice

"What, mom what happen? And one of who?" I asked as I backed up and looked at her with curiosity and worry.

"Some kids that go to your dojo where killed." my mom said with tears in her eyes

"What? Who? Who did it?" I asked with tears coming to my own eyes I hope it wasn't Grace or Dona.

"Braking news" the TV erupts from behind me braking my train of thoughts

"We have just identified the two teen as Logan Gray and Valerie Miller. They where kill by what seams to be a voracious animal attack earlier this afternoon, we don't know what kind of animal did this but be with the family's who lost there kids to day" I felt a tear roll down my face me and Valerie where friend we're in history together but I haven't talked to her since she stole my boyfriend in the 8th grad.

"I'm going to go call Grace and Dona see if there ok" I say as I take off towards the stars not waiting for a reply. I raced up them a quickly as possible and dug into my pocket for my phone. I pulled it out and as soon as I walked in my room I dropped it I bent down to pick it up and as I was coming I looked up at my window and there setting on my window seal was a raven. It was looking directly at me and flew out my window leaving a signal black feather in its place. I herd mom coming up the steps and I quickly snapped back into reality.

"Hay Kim im taking off again I should be gone about three weeks think you can survive?"

She asks throw the door. I roll my eyes at her and yell back "yeah I'll be fine by love you"

"love you to" she yelled and walked down the hall I waited till her foot steps fainted before I picked up my phone and called Grace and Dona asked them to spend the night. It took about fore rings before grace answered.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could spend the night." I asked as I lay down on my bed.

"Yeah I would love to mom's gone a crazy" he replied with a little laugh in her voice

"She thinks it's a vampire and is going to suck us all dry" she said I giggled

"Um… yeah no comment" I say and I herd grace fake gasp on the other end

"I did not mean it like that and your mother would have your head if she thought you had a mind like that" she said in the worst British ascent I have ever herded. I laugh and replay in a perfect British accent

"Well Grace I am very glad that she is down stars and is probably getting ready to leave."

"wow how long did she stick around this time?" she asked she hated my mom just about as much as I did my dad left when I was tow and my mom's always either at "work" or at some club.

"An entire day"

"Wow, I think that's a record" she said with fake shock

"I know she hasn't stayed this long since I was 14 or she was drunk" I say with a hint of sadness in my voice has I run my hand throw my hair.

"Ok I'm on my way ill be there in about 5 minutes' she said

"See you then"

I say as I hand up I was to tired to call Dona so I sent her a text

**(Bold = Kim)**

**Hey sleep over my house coming?**

Sorry I have a "friend" over

**Already know too much by**

By

The door bell rang and I got off the bed to head down stars but I couldn't help but fell like I was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin 'it**

"Hay" I say as I open the door and smile as I see my best friend there and she come barging into my house like it was hers but it didn't last long. My "mom" came down the steps with her bags.

"Ok Kim" her breath reeked like alcohol "I'm leaving be good and you can do whatever you want I don't care by" she slurred and stumbled out the door.

"Wow" Grace said I turned to look at her "that was the soberest I've seen her in a while" I smile and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Ok, no more sad faces or any thing we are going to have fun" she turns to look at me

"Look what I brought" she smirked as she pulled out a bottle of wine. Ok so hears the thing bad things happen when I and Grace get drunk, BAD THINGS. Last time she did this we had to have a stairs surf contest and I ended up with my arm broken and my shoulder dislocated. Hey but what the hell I need to for get some things tonight. I smiled

"Give it here" she hands it over and follows me into the kitchen to pour some into glasses. I pick one up and handed it to grace and took the other and sipped some.

"Ok we can only drink till we get a buzz I don't feel like going to school with a hangover" I state looking over at Grace that's already done with her first glass. If she keeps at this pace she'll be drunk before its 10:00.

"Agreed" she said this as she poured herself another glass I laughed and look pass her to the patio door and I saw someone there! I look away

"Grace, look over at my patio door and tell me if you see anything!" I whisper and look out of the corner of my eye as she turns her head.

"No ones there Kim" she stats with a confused look on her face I walk over to the door and look around and I don't see anything but I still have the sensation that someone is watching me. I was starting to feel insecure and scared. I mean theirs an animal out there killing people and I think im being stalked, and to me those combinations don't go good together.

"Crank the music and lets party" Grace yelled in the background I turned to look at her to see her jumping around like an idiot. I laughed till my sides her because she normally can last a lot longer than this but im not complaining this is the fun side of grace. I walked over to the stereo and plugged in my phone and Maroon 5's payphone [explicit] can on and I started to dance on my coffee table whale grace mange to get on my kitchen counter without falling. I started to sing a long

**It's happy ever after daddy said**

**I would still be holding you like this**

**All those fair tales are full of shit**

**Now I'm at a payphone**

I heard a scream and I turned around to see grace falling off the counter. I guess I spoke to soon but hell that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. I jump off the table and go help her up.

"Ok, I think I had enough to drink and im done dancing, how bout T.V." she moaned as she got an ice pack from the freezer and put it to her head. I laughed agine, wow this is the most I laughed in forever.

"Yeah, how bout vampire diaries? Season one" I asked this is mine and graces favorite show and season.

"Hell to the yeah, I'll get the popcorn and you get the set and I'll meet you in the media room!" she yelled as she ran to my pantry, I ran up to my room to get the set and some blankets. When I got back down stairs I meet grace in the media room. I look at her and see her rubbing her temples.

"Think you can make it throw it?" I asked in a joking way

"Yeah, I would love to be Elena. Having two hot guys fighting over you, not to mention their vampires." I roll my eyes and smirk. I walk over and dump the blankets on her.

"Yeah, you're on DVD duty, and Damon is mine." I say looking back to see her smiling to her self

"So you left the sexy one for me?" she question

"No I left the jerk for you." I state with a smirk

"Oh, you're so kind" she replies with playful coldness

"Ok come on its starting!" I exclave throwing a purple blanket at her and reclined my chair. Grace lasted about 9 episodes before she fell asleep right now I was watching Stefan and Elena getting ready to have sex. Man I would be cool to have a vampire fall in love with you and date you and make love to you! If only they exist in the real world and with that thought I fell into a dream filled sleep.

(In Kim's dream)

I'm running from someone or some thing I look over my solder and all I can see is fog I turn around and run in to a wall. I fall back words I close my eyes wating for the impact to come but it never does, in stede I fell two warm arms holding me I realised the"wall" I ran in to was a persons chest. I open my eyes and they meed a dark chocolate brown. He pulls me into an upright position my eyes never leaving his.

"I'm sorry" apologise stepping back enouf to see his whole face. He was stunning his hair was long and framed his face and was a dark brown matching his eyes his jaw line had a perfect form.

"It's ok I'm Jack, Jack Brewer" he held out his hand for me to shake

" kim, kim Crawford" I say shaking his hand.

" so kim what are you doing out this late? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out this late."

He stated looking me up and down. I felt my checks heat up from his compliment but I also felt fear.

" I I don't know" I stuttered as he started to circle me " I could say the same for you" I state. Every nerve in my head was screaming at me tho get the hell out of there but I couldn't move it was like I was paralyzed with fear. It was just now that I relised when I was running the fog was at my ankles and now it was at my hips. Jack was still circling me and he finally stopped in front of me.

" you look scared. Am I scaring you?" he asked as he took a step foreword now he was directly in front of me. We where chest to chest and I still couldn't move. He slowly moved his hand up and pushed my hair of my left shoulder completely exposing my neck. He looked in my eyes and said one simple word.

"sorry" his eyes suddenly went black and the vains around his eyes became visible and fangs came out of his gums. He looked like something you would see in a nightmare a demon. The next thing I knew was that there was a searing pain in my neck. He was biting me drinking my blood I screamed then every thing went black.

I shot up and screamed waking up grace in the prosses sending he flying face first in to the floor.

" what the hell!" she yelled holding her head " ow, ow hangover, ow!" she exclaimed

" sorry night mare" I said I looked at the clock. It read 6:00 am

"time to get up" I said pulling the covers off om me and walking out of the room and up to mine. Grace followed walking in to the bath roomed adjoined to my room.

" hay where's your ibprophin?" she asked

" in the med cabinet." I yell from my closet I walk out **( outfit will be on polypore link below)** and pick up my bag.

" I'll meet you down stairs" I yell. I grab an apple and turn to the news

" no new animal attacks that good,"

" whats good?" questioned grace coming down the stares

" no new animal attacks." I say turning away and heading to the door where grace is waiting for me with a banana in her hand.

" well that's good means where safe, what was your dream about this morning?" grace asked

" I don't want to talk about it." I say lazily

" ok, if you wanna talk im here." she said

I smial and turned away. We walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

" see you in class" grace said walking off to go to her locker I head to mine and get my history book and head to class. I set down on my left is grace on my right is no ones seat behind me is some kid named Jerry, grace has a crush on me and my ex-boyfriend Brody sits in front of me. We have about 5 minuets before class starts so me and grace talk a bit but im to distated to carry on a conversation so I started to draw.

" ok class, calm down , calm down, we have a new student, Jack Brewer" and the boy who was in my dream comes in to the room looking at me the whole time.


	3. AN

Thanks for reviewing Im trying to make this a good story for ya'll I will probably update every other day but Sunday I will be leaving to go home so I'll try my best to update on Monday with two chapters oh and I'll put a chapter up every day if I get 5 or more reviews on a chapter


End file.
